Gomenasai
by N3LLi3
Summary: ok.. I had to re-do te story,and put both chapters together, but I think it's better like this! Anways, if you like it, please read -n- review! Yaoi to come in chapter s 2 or 3! will accept plot ideas for the story!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Konnichiwa! This is my first Naruto fanfic, so plz, no flames, but creative - but _nice_ - criticism is more than welcome and encouraged!

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Naruto or any of the songs in this story! The only thing I own is the plot! ^.^

"_talking" 'thoughts'_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_*Flashback*_

A young boy is curled up into the fetal position, crying so hard that he's hyperventilating, hoping and praying to Kami that his attackers of _this_ week will hurry and leave him after they're done beating him  
senseless. "Ha," one of the assailants shout. "I guess next time you'll think before meddling into our business, won't you," said assailant kicking him hard in the gut. Before being interrupted, he got in one more kick before another attacker says to someone apparently standing in the alleyway," hey! Get away from here!! There's nothing to see here!" Said person standing I the alleyway says to the attacker, "Oh, but I think there is. Itachi! These "boys" are picking on someone who is weaker than them," he told his older brother. "I want you to make them stop." An older version of the young, raven-haired boy walked out from behind the corner of the alleyway as he said, "what's the matter with you guys? Do you enjoy picking on this poor boy? Why do insist on torturing him? I'll show you REAL torture. Is that what you want," he asked the four boys. They all shook their heads in vigorous unison as they shouted, 'no!' and ran away. Itachi turned to his younger brother and said, " well, little brother, my good deed is done for the day. I'll see you later at home, ok?" and with that, he started to walk away. "Wait," the younger one said. "Thank you, Itachi, for helping me." His older brother softened his eyes as he said, " You're welcome." Then, the young raven turned his attention on the ball on the ground. He slowly and cautiously made his way over to the other boy who was still curled into a ball sniffling. "C'mon, it's ok now; they're gone now," the raven said. The boy looked at the ground as he said, "Ok." as he started getting up, the raven noticed that the boy had wild, dangerously blonde hair….odd. And then, he decided to look at the rest of the boy before him. He had make-shift shoes, blue shorts, an orange shirt, blue eyes, and…. Whiskers? He decided to ask the strange blonde boy a question. "Tell me, what is your name," the raven asked. That made the blonde boy light up like the sun as he said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What's _your_ name?" the raven smiled as he said, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Would you like to come to my house to play?" Naruto nearly yelled, " Yeah! Could I really?!"Sasuke just politely nodded his head as he said, "Yes, you can. Follow me." And with that, the two started to walk to Sasuke's house.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_Naruto's house_

Naruto walked into his mom's bedroom and lightly tapped her shoulder as he asked, "Mommy? Is it all right if I go over to my new friend Sasuke's house," only to be met with snores. *_Naruto anime sweat drops and sighs*_ He then proceeds to poke his mom even harder and is met with a groggy voice from underneath the covers: "Yes, Naru. What is it sweetie? Mommy's very tired. But go ahead," his mom said. The his face lit up as he asked, " Can I go over to my new friend's house?" His mom asked him, " Well, what's your new friend's name, Naruto? Where does he live? Are his parents ok with it?" Naruto looked at his mom and answered the questions cheerily. "His name is Sasuke, he lives right here in town, just a few blocks down from the ramen shop, and his parents told me I was always welcome!" his mother smiled at him as she said, all right, you can go-" she pulled him back as he tried to speed off. "On one condition; you have to come and check in at lunch time, ok? And you have to call me if you're going to spend the night," she yelled after him.

_*End Flashback*_

"Oi! Naruto, are you day dreaming again?! Cut it out! Why can't you be more like Sasuke-kun?! He's so much cooler than you _you'll_ ever be," a Pink haired girl yelled at him. *Sigh* "Sakura, will you just leave Naruto alone? Why do you always ask him why can't he more like me? You're so stupid. Go away," Sasuke said as he sat down next to Naruto, leaving in his wake a hurt, pink haired girl. Naruto looked up at Sasuke as he was sitting down and said, "Thanks for saving me from the mouth of the Pink Scaled Dragon, man. I owe you one!" Sasuke smiled the secret smile that was only for Naruto as he said, "Yeah, I know you owe me; just like the week before that and the other weeks before those. So, when am I going to be able to collect on my favors, Naruto?" Naruto looked at him as he said, "Umm….. Whenever you want, I guess?" _'What a weird question,'_ Naruto thought.

_*Naruto's POV*_

_Hey. Naruto Uzumaki here. Yeah, that flashback was the first time I had met my best friend in the entire world, Sasuke Uchiha. It may sound corny, but I don't know what I'd do without him. Well, now, I'm in a pretty bad predicament; he's my best friend, but with one catch; I'm in love with him… it's been this way since the summer break of our freshman year of high school, right before we became 10__th__ graders… but I'm not sure if he feels the same way that I do. I mean, sometimes I catch him just looking at me with the weirdest expression on his face, but he always blows it off by saying, "_Hn. You're just imaging it, dobe."_ Or,_ "I was trying to remember something, but your head was so big that I forgot what I was thinking about." _Always some really lame excuse, but I never pushed it cause I figured he was just being.. Well, stupid. But, tonight, when he picks me up so we can hang out, I'm going to ask him about it…._

_

* * *

_

_*Sasuke's POV*_

_Hn. Sasuke Uchiha. Best friend to Naruto Uzumaki. I guess the first time I remember liking him was when over Summer break of freshman year, he came over and we had a small but fun pool party. Without warning, Naruto jumped into the pool and when he came out, he looked… well, I'm not gonna lie; he looked _hot!_ he was dripping wet with the pool's water, not to mention, he has his back facing the sun, so he looked like he was from heaven. I'll never forget that day as the day I fell in love with my best friend. Whenever Naruto would catch me staring at him, I would come up with lame or kind of insulting excuse… but I knew that he could see right through it, and I'm still kind of afraid that maybe one day he'll see right through me and figure out I'm in love with him and that he'll reject me as a friend and as a potential boyfriend. But, he's _Naruto._ It'll take him a while to figure out that his best is in love with him. _I hope.

* * *

*Regular POV*

Sasuke is sitting at his desk, trying [and failing] to do his Chemistry homework, waiting for a certain blonde to call him. _'C'mon, Naruto! Freakin' call already….'_ Then, without warning, his cell goes off and just about gives him a heart attack:

'_Girl, I been waitin' all night_

_To see you dance like me, you gon' _

_Sweat ya outfit out tryna' dance_

_Like me I wanna see ya-'_

"Hello," the raven answered in a voice that sounded like he was out of breath.

'_Hey,'_ the blonde said.

Sasuke growled to himself, _'NOW he calls…'_ "Hey, Naruto. You ready for me to come and get you now"

'_Yep,'_ the blonde replied cheerily.

"All right; hey, make sure you bring your Chemistry book; I don't understand it at all."

'_All right! I'll bring it. Hey, do you understand the English homework we have? I don't.'_

Sasuke sighed._ 'Of course I understand it! That's why I have an 'A' in that class and you're barely scraping by with a 'C'._ "do you need help on the first part of it, or-" he was broken off by the blonde's shouts of, _'ALL OF IT. I don't get it at all….. Will you help me, Sasuke? PLEASE???'_

Sasuke growled out a reply: "Well, if you would've let me finish, you would've heard me say that if you need help with all of it, I'd help you. But you keep interrupting, I won't help. Period."

'_Ok, ok. I'll stop interrupting. You happy? Now will you bring your ass on already? I'm tired of waitin'!'_

Sasuke replied with a 'hn' and hung up the phone, already out the door to go and fetch his dobe.

* * *

*With Naruto*

_Sigh. 'How long does it take to drive a brand new black Cobra Mustang?' I've been waiting for almost ten minutes..'_ Naruto looked at the clock and noticed that only 2 minutes had passed since he'd been off the phone with Sasuke. Naruto blushed._ 'Am I really that anxious to see him? Jeez, I must be cause it's only been two minutes and it feels like I've been waiting for forever…' _just as Naruto was about to back in the house and grab a soda, he heard and engine that sounded an awful lot like Sasuke's car's engine. And bingo, he was right. As Sasuke pulled in to the driveway, he cut the headlights and got out of the car. He yelled after Naruto, "Hey, dobe!" a surprised Naruto looked down at the driveway to see Sasuke standing there, twirling his keys on one finger. "You ready yet," said raven asked.

Naruto said, "yeah, but I have to go and grab my stuff and a soda. You want one, teme?" Sasuke looked at him and said, "Hn. Sure. Make sure it's Dr. Pepper, though dobe." Naruto smiled and said, "All right! Be back in a few seconds, teme!" as Sasuke waited for his dobe to come back with his things and the sodas, he got another call.

'_I.. Hate.. Everything about you-'_

Sasuke sighed as he answered it. "What, Itachi? What do you want NOW?"

'_Aw, is that any way to greet your big brother?'_

Sasuke thought for a few seconds before he answered with, "Is that a rhetorical question?"

He could hear Itachi's laughter over the phone as he replied, _'No, but that was a pretty witty comeback, Sasu. But, no, seriously. I locked myself out of the house… can you unlock it for me?' _

Sasuke sighed. "Just use the Sharingan. They won't know the difference," the younger Uchiha said, exasperatedly. Itachi was silent for a few seconds and said, _'Oh, yeah! I can just use the Sharingan! Thanks, Sasuke!' Click._ Sasuke closed his phone and put it back into his pocket as he waited for Naruto to back out. He looked at his watch and sighed. _'C'mon, Naruto. Hurry up already….'_ he was about to call Naruto on his cell phone when he came barreling out of the house and jumped into the car. Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "Are you coming, teme? C'mon, already!" Sasuke looked at his dobe and says, "Hn. Ok, hold on; this thing goes pretty fast." As Sasuke brought the car to life, Naruto had a big, bright smile on his face that would put the sun to shame. "Man, Sasuke! This car is AWESOME! How much did it cost? Or did you get it for free," the blonde asked. Sasuke looked at him and said, "Well, if you really want one, I could buy you one, on one condition, though." Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Y-You'd BUY me one," Naruto asked. Sasuke just looked at him and said without hesitation, "Sure. Why not? BUT! There's one catch, Naruto." Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "Well, what is it?! I'll do anything! Just tell me what it is!" Sasuke smirked and said, "It can't be orange. The only colors it can be are blue, black, or silver." Naruto looked at him in disbelief and said, "That's it?! Done! I want it to be blue, ok, Sasuke!" Sasuke looked at his dobe and said, "Hn. Fine, dobe." Naruto looked at him and said, "Why'd you say it like that, teme?!" Sasuke looked at him and said, "Why'd I say what like that, Naruto? What are you talking about, dobe?" Naruto lightly punched Sasuke on the arm and repeated what Sasuke said: " '_Hn. Fine, dobe.'"_ "Did you want me say, black, teme? Is that it," Naruto said, taunting Sasuke. Sasuke started to get hot and bothered as he said, "No, _dobe_, I didn't. you can choose and of those 3 colors that I mentioned and that's it because those are the only colors that it comes in. Baka Naruto," Sasuke said playfully ruffling his hair. Naruto was laughing, too as he playfully swatted his hand away. "Hey, cut it out, teme," Naruto said. Sasuke said, "Yeah yeah, whatever, dobe."

* * *

*Sasuke's house*

"So," Naruto said. "What game are we gonna play, Sasu?" Sasuke was half laying on his floor looking through his cabinet of games and movies until he found RockBand. He held it up so Naruto could see what he was putting in the PS3. "So, what do you want to be, dobe? Drums, Guitar, Bass, or Vocals," Sasuke asked. Naruto immediately said, "Guitar! I wanna play the Guitar," he said loudly. Sasuke laughed softly as he said, "Hn. Fine, then I will be vocals." Sasuke took the guitar from Naruto and chose the song. As the song started playing, the intro came in and it started playing:

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame_

_It's your turn so take a seat we're settling the final _

_Score and why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide you have made it harder just_

_To go on and why? All the possibilities where I was wrong_

_(chorus)_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win_

_Whoa-oh o oh ohh _

_That's what you get when you let your heart win,_

_Whoa oh ohh oh _

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of it's beating_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, _

_Whoa oh oh ohh_

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here, _

_cause I burned every bridge I ever built, when you were here _

_I still try holding on to silly things I never learn! Oh why-y,_

_All the possibilities I'm sure you've heard_

_(chorus)_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win_

_Whoa-oh o oh ohh _

_That's what you get when you let your heart win,_

_Whoa oh ohh oh _

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of it's beating (beating)_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, _

_Whoa oh oh ohh_

_Pain, make your way to me, to me_

_And I'll always be, just so inviting if I ever start to _

_Think straight this heart will star a riot in me _

_Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when let your heart win!_

_Whoa-oh -ohh!_

_(chorus)_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win_

_Whoa-oh o oh ohh _

_That's what you get when you let your heart win,_

_Whoa oh ohh oh _

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win_

_Whoa-oh -oh -oh -ohhhhh _

_A/N: So, how'd you like it? If you liked it and would like for me to write more, please read -n- review!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto looked at Sasuke as the song finished. '_Whoa! I had no idea Teme could sing, let alone sing like that,'_ Naruto thought. Sasuke looked at Naruto only to see him gawking at him. Sasuke smirked as he walked toward the blonde-haired-wonder-dobe and asked, "Hn. What are you gawking at, dobe?" Instead of saying the sentence, 'Not _you,_ Teme!' he just kept stuttering. "I didn't.. I mean, I wasn't… I ummm… that is… uhhhhh…." as Naruto occupied himself trying to come up with a sentence, Sasuke slowly made his way over to Naruto. Naruto, however, did not notice as he was staring at the floor, apparently thinking the floor would give him the answer to Sasuke-Teme's question. But his staring contest with the floor was interrupted by a pair of feet. He slowly looked up and saw a very, _very _hot Uchiha and turned several different shades of red. Sasuke smirked and said, "Hn. Dobe your face is red. Why is it red?" Sasuke by this time was dangerously close to Naruto's face.

Naruto stuttered out, "Wh-why are you so close to me, T-Teme? You shouldn't be that close…?" Sasuke kept getting closer until he had Naruto backed up against the wall next to his door. 'Hn. I'm going to make him understand that I love him…. Even if I have to seduce him to get him to see it,' Sasuke concluded. Naruto's head, meanwhile was still swimming; '_Why is he so close? D-does he feel the same way that I feel about him?!_' as Sasuke drew in close, he noticed that Naruto's eyes were glazed over; that meant he wasn't paying attention! Now Sasuke could make his move! Sasuke's lips were almost touching Naruto's when Naruto noticed a dark shadow looming above him. Just as he looked, his and Sasuke's lips were already touching. Naruto was absolutely shocked, but was ecstatic at the gesture and returned it tenfold. _'Ahh, I can't believe that I'm kissing Sasuke! I'm sooo happy that he feels the same way that I do!'_ Sasuke smirked as Naruto returned the kiss. '_Hn. So he _does_ love me. I thought so,'_ Sasuke thought. He tangled his long spidery fingers through soft, feathery, golden locks. Naruto mewled in pleasure as he tangled his fingers into Sasuke's blue-black raven hair. Sasuke moaned as he walked backwards towards his king/queen sized bed and pushed Naruto softly onto the comforter, breaking the kiss. Naruto pouted and said, "Ne, teme…. Why'd you do that?" Sasuke smiled the secret smile that was only for Naruto and said, "Hn. Dobe… don't you get it? I'm in love with you; I want to make you mine… _All of you."_ Naruto looked up at Sasuke and said, "All of me? W-what do you mean, Sasu-Teme?" Sasuke looked softly at Naruto and thought to himself, 'Wow, he really _is _so innocent. Just one of the many things I love about him.' Naruto looked up at Sasuke and said, "Oh, wait… d-do you mean… ummm… sex?"

Sasuke stopped for a few seconds before hearing himself say, "Hn." and went back to kissing Naruto. As the kiss got more heated, Sasuke climbed up onto the bed and was straddling Naruto's waist as he slowly started to touch down from his neck all the way down to his stomach until he reached the waistline of Naruto's pants. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and asked, "Do you want me?" Naruto gave a nod. "Hn. Do you want me to go further?" another nod from Naruto. "Ok, Naruto. Now before I go on, are you _sure _this is what you want," Sasuke asked him. Naruto looked straight into Sasuke's eyes and said with perfect clarity: "Yes, Sasuke. I want you; I want_ this._ I'm sure of it. I've _been_ sure since we hit puberty, Sasuke. I've always wanted you…" Sasuke looked up at him and smiled sweetly at his soon to be boyfriend/lover. "Hn. I never thought I'd hear you say that, Naruto. And I'm glad you did," Sasuke said. Sasuke resumed to put his hands to work taking off Naruto's belt and pants as well as his own. Then, Sasuke took off Naruto's shirt and started to suck on his nipple. Naruto gasped at the new sensation as tan fingers tangled in fine satin hair.

Sasuke smirked as he lifted his head up from his ministrations. "Hn. Do you like that, Naru-Dobe? Do you want more," Sasuke asked. Naruto feverishly shook his head 'yes' and Sasuke continued. He then moved on to the dobe's neck, leaving penny-sized hickeys trailing down the boy's neck to his collarbone, down to his chest. All the while, Naruto was breathing so hard, you'd think he just had an asthma attack._ 'God, Sasuke, I don't know how much more of this I can take… just cut to the chase already,'_ Naruto thought. Sasuke was leaving a hot trail of butterfly kisses slowly down his stomach until he came to Naruto's boxer's elastic band. He looked up at Naruto to check and see if he was ok with him going further. Naruto quickly shook his head 'yes' and Sasuke stood up and took off the rest of his clothes to reveal a semi-erect organ. As he made his way back to Naruto , he went to his bedside dresser and pulled out a bottle of K-Y lubricant jelly. Naruto asked, " Hey, Sasu-Teme, what's that for? Is it for… ummm… well, does it help with the sex?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto softly and said, "Yes, Naru-Dobe. But I promise, it won't hurt for too long, ok? Soon it'll feel good and you'll get used to it, because I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon; or _ever_ for that matter." Sasuke set the bottle of lube down and gently put Naruto into a position that would feel most comfortable for what was to come next.

After making sure that Naru-Dobe was comfortable, he started to give him a blowjob, and masturbating at the same time. Naruto's eyes went wide with shock as this new feeling coursed through his body._ 'W-what is this feeling?! It's feels weird, but it feels even better than anything I could've imagined,'_ Naruto thought. Sasuke stopped when he and Naruto were hard enough. Sasuke looked at Naruto and asked, "Ok. This is it; are you sure you're ready? This is going to hurt for a while before it feels better," Sasuke told Naruto. Naruto nodded his head and open his legs, looking away with a deep scarlet blush across his face. Sasuke almost laughed gently at the immediate submission; he hadn't even mentioned anything about ukes_ or_ semes yet. He slowly started to caress and rub Naruto; he decided that for Naru-Dobe's sake, he would give him just a little more foreplay before they made love for the first time. Naruto was moaning. And Sasuke could tell that he was doing everything in his power to stop himself, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Sasuke then grabbed the bottle and squirted a little bit on his fingers and told Naruto, "Ok, now this is going to feel really uncomfortable, but it's necessary; if I don't stretch you out, then this'll be a lot more painful.." Naruto nodded his head, but still wasn't sure about this… then Sasuke slid one finger in.

Naruto thought, _'Ok… this isn't so bad…' _ Sasuke worked a little bit more and then added a second finger and started a scissoring-type motion. Naruto _did not_ like that at all. "S-stop teme, take it out! If feels weird," Naruto whined. Sasuke only ignored the blonde's pleas and just kept going. Until he hit the blonde's prostate and made him see stars. Naruto gasped as he asked, "Sasu-Teme, what the hell was that? C-can you do it again?" Sasuke laughed quietly as he said, "Yea, I can. But I've stretched you out enough.. Here comes the painful part Naru-Dobe… are you ready?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke and nodded; then he asked, " H-hey, Sasu-Teme?" "Hn?" "H-how bad will it hurt?" Sasuke, still pushing his fingers in and out answered, "Well, it depends on who the person is having sex with, but I'll be sure to be extra gentle, Naru-chan." Naruto laughed comfortably. _' I feel so safe with Sasu -Teme. I know that he wouldn't hurt me intentionally,'_ Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes before he put the head of his erection at Naruto's opening. "Naru, are you _sure_ this is what you want," Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him as he said, " _*sigh*_ Sasu, I've _told_ you I don't know how many times; I. am. Sure."

Sasuke smiled as he said, "All right, Dobe. Whatever you say." Sasuke gently pushed at his opening, making Naruto hiss in discomfort. Sasuke leaned in to whisper sweet nothings in Naruto's ear. Then, after letting him adjust, he started moving at a steady pace. "Ahh… Mmmmm… Oh! Hah… Ha-uh! Sa-Sasuke," Naruto was yelling with a scarlet blush going across his face. Sasuke had his eyes half-lidded as he rasped Naruto's name: _"*grunt*_ Uhhhhh……Nnnnnn…. Naruto….. So… tight…… F-Fuck…. I… can't go on for much longer …. Gonna… cum…." A few seconds after, he and Naruto both climaxed. As they came down from their sex high, Sasuke rolled over so he was lying beside Naruto. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and smiled. Naruto reached out sleepily and touched his cheek and said, " I love you, Sasuke Uchiha. I love you for forever and a day." Sasuke smiled sweetly and sleepily as he said, "And I love _you_ Naruto Uzumaki. You are my soul mate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." and he kissed Naruto with sleepy passion and said, "Sleep, my love. We have a big day tomorrow.." Naruto looked at him quizzically. "We do," Naruto asked. Sasuke replied sleepily, "Yes, baby. Now go to sleep, dobe." Naruto looked at him lovingly and said, "Ok, teme. I love you," and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek as the two quickly fell asleep with nothing but each other and the covers.

A/N: soooo,tell meh whatcha think!!! please review before i have to leave.... it would make me really happy =] i have to go to this program called 'The New Mexico ChalleNGe Academy' soon, and i would like some reviews before i leave...


End file.
